


Late Night Telly

by lemonsorbae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com">Freck</a>. Based of off <a href="http://jimmynovakisaved.tumblr.com/tagged/cuddle-convo">this</a> conversation.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Late Night Telly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Freck](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com). Based of off [this](http://jimmynovakisaved.tumblr.com/tagged/cuddle-convo) conversation.

Cas couldn’t sleep. Again. So many human experiences were new to him, some pleasant, like eating or sex while others made him feel uncomfortable. Sleeping was one of those things. The fact that his body and mind would completely shut down for 6-8 hours a night was actually a little unnerving to him. And he didn’t like the nightmares.

Some nights, when he tossed and turned relentlessly, Dean would get them both out of bed, tug a big quilt out of the closet and groggily lead Cas into their spacious living room (every room in the Batcave was spacious), dropping himself onto the couch and then pulling Cas down on top of him. The two would sit in a burrito of blankets watching Antiques Roadshow and How It’s Made marathons (both of which Cas found fascinating) until Cas’s eyes would finally start to droop and his breathing would fall in sync with Dean’s who’d dozed off hours ago.

 

While Cas was grateful for those nights and the fact that Dean never gave him any trouble for his horrible sleeping patterns, a curtain of guilt would shroud him whenever he noticed the bruises beneath Dean’s eyes or the tired smiles he offered because of his own lack of sleep. It was for that reason he now lay as still as possible next to Dean, waiting for the soft snores to fill their otherwise quiet bedroom. It was only then he’d know for sure Dean was asleep.

At approximately 11:09 Dean had officially been asleep for 4 minutes. Carefully extracting himself from the bed Cas pulled the quilt from the closet & padded out of their bedroom and into the living room. He flipped the television to one of the only channels he knew how to access & draped the quilt over himself, settling deep into the couch just as an episode of How It’s Made started. It was one he’d already seen before but the steady narration coming from the TV was soothing so he didn’t mind.

About 30 minutes later, a figure shuffled into the darkened living room, images from the TV lighting the room just enough to make out a very groggy, very pouty Dean. “Hey,” he said blinking sleep from his eyes, “you left me.”

He maneuvered himself in-between Cas and the back of the couch, wrapping an arm around the former angel and nuzzling his face into Cas’s neck. “Don’t like it when you leave me,” he muttered into Cas’s skin. Cas smiled to himself and burrowed in deeper next to Dean. With the hunter’s arms wrapped around him and the knowledge that Dean needed Cas, wanted him around, Cas drifted off into a deep and content sleep.


End file.
